Hope You'll Find Love
by ecl1ps3
Summary: This happens before Kitazawa incident and when Eiri is still young. He picked up a stray puppy and named him Shuichi. It was Shuichi who aid Eiri when he was 'attacked'. This story is about Shuichi helps Eiri in finding love, even at the cost of his own. This is not YukixShuichi. It will be YukixHiro. This is my first gravitation fic.


Hi guys, sorry this just happens. I was watching gravitation and reading some fics about YXS and this baby pops. Hopefully you will like it, although it's not the usual pairing. Also this is my first time writing Gravitation Fic so be gentle please.

Disclaimer: Gravitation is not mine, it belongs to the one and only Murakami-sensei.

"example" normal talking

"_example"_ Shuichi/Dog talking/thinking

* * *

**The First Meeting.**

2 Years ago, fourteen years old Eiri was walking back home when he heard a pitiful whine. The whine belongs to a small Shiba Inu puppy, crying for its mother, the small pup is trembling combination from the cold and weak state. Eiri did not have the heart to leave the small puppy. He approached the box and lifted the small pup into his arms.

"There… there… it's okay." Cooed Eiri in soft soothing voice, "Don't worry, I will take care of you."

"_Who are you?"_ The small puppy whine, he started to wag his tail when Eiri pulled him to his chest and although still trembling he licks Eiri cheeks while putting his front paws on Eiri for some balance. Eiri laughs at the puppy licks. _"I like master's voice."_

"Haha, it tickles." He rubs the puppy on the head and started to walk back home, It didn't take him long to reach home.

"I'm home." He announced, removing his shoes before stepping inside. The pup in his arms started looking around. _"Master's home."_

He was greeted by his brother-in-law, "Welcome home Eiri-san." Tohma was surprised to see the little puppy in his brother's hand. "Eiri-san, what is that?" pointing to the brown bundle in Eiri's arm. The pup in turn sniffed his nose towards Tohma, _"He has master's smell."_

"I found him, when I was walking back home." Eiri come closer to Tohma, "Can we keep him Tohma, please." He looks at his brother-in-law with a pleading look. The puppy seems to realize that the man in front of him is in charge so he also adds his own puppy eye look at Tohma. _"Please, I like master. Let me stay." _The pup whines.

Tohma never could resist Eiri pleading before and now BOTH eiri and dog gives him the sad look, he wanted to say no, but Eiri is never selfish so finally with a sigh, "Alright Eiri=san, you can keep it." Immediately the blond haired child broke into smiles and hugs his brother, Tohma smiles and returns the hug, "However, it will be your responsibility to train, care, and clean after him okay."

"Yes, I'll take care of him!" respond Eiri cheerfully, "Now you will be with me forever." He hugged the pup. Like the first time when Eiri hugged him, the pup started licking his face again, _"Yes, I'll stay by master side."_ He then turn to Tohma and licked him too, _"Thank you, master's father Tohma."_

Tohma laughed and pets the puppy, "So what's his name Eiri-san?"

Eiri ponders at the question before answering, "Shuichi, your name will be Shuichi." He lifted the puppy to his eye level, "You are my Shuichi."

"Yes Eiri, I'm Shuichi. Your Shuichi." Shuichi barks, accepting the name.

Tohma smiled at the already bonded master and pet, "Well, welcome to the family Shuichi."

Shuichi barks at him, "Thank you, Tohma."

Eiri was going to put the puppy down, when Tohma stopped him, "Wait, Eiri-san. Shuichi is still dirty, and I don't want to face Mika wrath so please give him a bath first before letting him run around." Tohma is afraid if his wife comes home finding paw prints on the floor, he shudders at the mental image of repercussion his wife could give him.

Eiri nodded and proceeds to bring Shuichi into the bathroom determined to give the little pup a bath. He sets the pup down on the marble floor of the bathroom, "Shuichi, stay here." He ordered before running out to bring extra towels and his clothes.

Shuichi being the curious little pup, wonders around the bathroom, sniffing at every corner and everything. He saw a white paper thing on the wall, sitting on his hunches; he bats on the white thing. The white thing, aka toilet tissue, extends causing Shuichi to jump away and bark at it, _"What are you."_ When the toilet tissue didn't do anything, he bats it again, causing it to extend even more, _"This is fun."_ Shuichi yips excitedly and continues to bats the toilet tissue till it 'dies' in Shuichi mind. He continues to play with said tissue till he was tangled and covered in it.

Eiri was surprised to find his new puppy covered and tangled in toilet tissue, "Shuichi. What are you doing?" He wanted to be stern but find the whole thing funny, "Shuichi come here."

Shuichi come over to Eiri, _"Eiri. That was so fun."_ He yips and barks.

"You silly pup." Eiri grins, then decided to reprimand his pup, "Shuichi, you cannot do this." He emphasize by pointing to the 'dead' toilet tissue, "That was bad."

Hearing the stern tone, Shuichi dropped his ears and whine attempting to placate his master, _"Sorry Eiri."_ He dropped to his belly and crawled near Eiri, licking his fingers in apology.

Eiri gaze soften and he pet the pup, "Good boy, so no more attacking the tissue okay." He looked seriously at Shuichi.

In reply, Shuichi whines and rolled on his back, submitting to Eiri. He was rewarded with a belly rub from Eiri. "Okay, let's starts your bath." He picked up the pup and put him down on the tub. Eiri turns the water and tested it before he dragged the shower head to the pup.

The pup yips in surprise when the water hits him, he attempted to run but Eiri was holding him still so he pitifully whines _"No Eiri, don't like water."_

"Hey it's okay Shuichi. It's just water." He cooed at the pup, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He started slowly from the little pup back and slowly bringing it to wet the pup's neck. Shuichi slowly relaxed under the warm water and Eiri's touch.

"See, nothing to be afraid of." Eiri turns the water off and letting Shuichi shook the water off, he picked up the shampoo, "Sorry we don't have any dog shampoo, we will but tomorrow. For now this will have to do." He pours a small amount in his hand and starts to rub it on the puppy.

It took him quite some time to bathe Shuichi, since the pup coat was thick with grime and dirt but once he finishes, Eiri could see Shuichi natural red coat. "Well, what do you know? You look very handsome." He pets the pup once more before covering him with a thick towel and began to rub him dry.

"_That feels good Eiri."_ He leans to Eiri's as he rubs. After a short while, Shuichi is partially dry. "Now that you're clean, I'm going to shower." He quickly took a shower, letting Shuichi still wrapped in the towel.

Shuichi yawns as the bathe makes the little pup relax, he stays within the towel, _"Feels like mama's warmth." _was Shuichi last thought before he dozes off.

He didn't even realize when Eiri stepped out from the shower and dressed himself. Eiri smiles at the pup that is sleeping peacefully and doesn't even stir when he picked the now dry pup.

Eiri went down to the living room. He saw Tohma sitting on the couch flipping the channel, he looks up when Eiri comes in.

"Eiri-san, how was Shuichi." Eiri showed him the sleeping pup in his arms before sitting down next to his brother in law. "He fell asleep after the bath."

Before Tohma could say anything, the front doors open, "I'm home." Mika voice rang.

She came to the living room and found her husband and brother sitting on the couch holding a DOG?!

"Eiri, what is that?" she pointed to the red dog in his arms.

Shuichi stirs and yawns at the loud voice, _"What's happening?"_ He sleepily looks around.

Tohma stands up from the couch and come near his wife, "Mika, that's our new puppy. Isn't he cute?" He winks at Eiri.

Mika looks at his husband and back to the dog and Eiri, "Dog? Since when we have a dog?"

Eiri comes over to his sister too, "I picked him up, his name is Shuichi Mika-nee." He lifts the puppy to his sister.

Shuichi sniffs and wriggle, _"Who is this?"_

Mika knows that his husband spoiled his brother and is the one allows the dog so she sighs, that's when she feels little tongue licking her chin; she finds that the little puppy was stretching his body to lick her and find herself smiling.

"_Nice to meet you Mika."_ Shuichi whines and yips.

Eiri saw his sister smile and knows that she accepted Shuichi in, "So he can stay right."

Mika sighs and shake her head, "You already name, and judging from the smell, bathe him too. So tossing him out would be cruel don't you think." She pets Shuichi, "Well, Welcome to the family Shuichi." Shuichi in reply barks.

That day, Shuichi life with Eiri begins.

* * *

Well that is chapter one, what do you guys thinks about this fic? Sorry if Eiri is a bit OOC but I justify myself because this happens before the Kitazawa incident so I feel that as a kid Eiri is very sweet and cute. Please read and REVIEW.


End file.
